With the rapid progress of digital techniques and compression/decompression techniques for moving images and audio, demand for higher functions and smaller size of video/audio devices such as digital TVs (DTV), digital video recorders (DVR) such as DVD recorders, cellular telephones, and video cameras has recently increased more and more. In the development field of these devices, therefore, shortening the lead time has become a great subject to tackle.
A conventional technique is available in which in order to support the development of the video/audio devices, one of plural function blocks required for processing the video/audio functions is realized as an LSI (for example, see Non-Patent Reference 1).
This conventional LSI includes a digital signal processor (DSP) core required for media processing, various video I/Os, an RGB I/O, an MPEG-2 transport stream I/F, and a LAN I/F. Using these LSIs, the device developer is not required to develop an individual hardware circuit in each function block required for video/audio processing.    Non-Patent Document 1; “TMS320DM642 Technical Overview” Texas Instruments Incorporated, pg. 4, etc.